For You, Miss Valera
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: After the ruthless bombing of the crime lab that killed one of their own, Horatio vows revenge.


Horatio stood, one leg inside his Hummer, looking at the crime lab. His mind was on his team and how well all of them had performed catching their last suspect. He smiled as he slipped his sunglasses on and slid into the driver's seat to call it a day.

Horatio slid the Hummer into reverse and had only moved inches when the blast occurred. He hunkered down and covered his head with his jacket as glass covered his Hummer and then from the thud of a body shattering his windshield.

When Horatio knew it was clear enough, he uncovered himself and looked. The arm of the body covering the windshield of his Hummer was dangling through a small hole in the shattered windshield and its hand was bent backwards on the dash. He could tell it was a woman's hand, but he could not see any other identifying marks.

Horatio got out of his Hummer amongst the survivors scurrying from the explosion. He did not pay attention to who was running from the damage. His attention turned to the body on the windshield of his Hummer. When he turned and looked, Horatio did not even need to move anything to look at the face. He read the name "M. Valera" on the lab coat.

Horatio reached for Maxine's neck to feel for a pulse, but he knew there was really no use. Her neck was warm to the touch, but there was no beating pulse. It was obvious that the impact killed her.

"Horatio, is she…" he heard Natalia ask as he turned around to face her.

"Dead," he said as he shook his head. 'Is anybody else hurt, Mrs. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, using Natalia's now married last name.

"Not sure Horatio. I was just coming up from the morgue, looked out and saw you out here and come running."

"We need to get back in there. Time is ticking away," Horatio said and moved toward the crime lab.

Natalia paused before she moved and said, "Horatio, I think it already did."

* * *

As Horatio and Natalia entered the crime lab, which they knew was not protocol, they looked around for anyone. Debris was everywhere and other forensic officers were scattering for the exit. There was one lone fire in Calleigh's lab and Horatio ran for a fire extinguisher and dowsed it. When he turned around, he saw golden strands sticking out from under some rubble. "Calleigh!" Horatio yelled as he pulled pieces off of her.

"Horatio! Help me!"

"I'm here Mrs. Delko. I'm here," Horatio answered as he helped Calleigh up.

"Where's my husband? Anyone seen him? Eric!" yelled Calleigh.

"Over here! I can't move! The table is on me!" Calleigh and Horatio heard and went rushing over.

Natalia was standing beside a piled heap when it began to move and she heard a voice say, "What the hell is on top of me! That better not be you Wolfe!"

Natalia startled at the sound of Walter saying Ryan's name, leaned down to pluck debris off of him and said, "Walter, my husband wasn't here, was he?"

"He was standing beside me when the explosion happened, Nat."

"Oh God! Ryan! He wasn't supposed to be here! Horatio, Ryan is in here somewhere!"

"We'll find him Natalia."

"Ryan can't be too far away," Walter said as he stood up, stretching his already sore body.

"Ryan... Ryan... If you can hear me, yell, move, do something so we can see you!"

"Yo, Ryan! Come on man, give us something if you can hear me or Natalia! She needs you man!" Walter yelled as he walked around searching.

Natalia and he walked around the debris in separate directions. Glass was strewn everywhere and they had to watch their steps. Natalia searched the inside rubble and was moving some around she believed someone could have been under when she heard Walter.

"Ryan! Oh man! Natalia, I got him!" Walter yelled and jumped his big frame over the ledge of the wall the blast had formed leading outside.

Natalia ran to it but stopped short of jumping out because she was scared she would not make it. She stood just watching. But when she saw the huge piece of glass from the window of the crime lab sticking out of her husband's side, Natalia jumped.

Walter kneeled beside Ryan and checked for his pulse before Natalia reached him. It was weak, but at least Ryan was still alive.

"Ryan, can you hear me?" Walter asked.

"Ryan, honey, it's me, Nat," Natalia said as she kneeled down on his opposite side. "Make any noise. Please!"

Ryan coughed and opened his eyes and instinctively reached for his side.

"No Ryan don't. It needs to stay there." Walter said and grabbed Ryan's hand to prevent him from touching the glass sticking out of his side.

"But my side hurts!" Ryan blurted out.

"We know honey, but that piece of glass is probably the only thing keeping you alive at the moment. Don't touch it." Natalia said as she stroked the side of her husband's face.

"Hey, we need some help over here! Now! Officer down!" Walter yelled and looked around for any help he could find.

Dr. Loman heard Walter yell as he stood beside Horatio's Hummer tending to Maxine's body. He looked in the direction of Walter's voice and ran to the sound of it. "Walter, who is it?"

"It's Ryan and he's hurt bad doc! Hurry!"

Tom ran over to them and paused as he saw the glass shard sticking out of Ryan's side. He went to kneel down but Walter stopped him before he did.

"Tom, you're covered in blood. Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No, it's Maxine's."

"Maxine? Is she okay?" Walter asked.

"She's dead Walter. Her body landed on Horatio's Hummer," Natalia said.

"Damn, poor Maxine. I knew one of us would not survive."

"Well I'm not if you all don't do something!" Ryan yelled.

Dr. Loman leaned down to examine Ryan and felt around what he could feel without trying to cause Ryan any harm. Immediately he knew that the glass shard had pierced Ryan's liver.

"Ryan, whatever you do, don't touch that piece of glass. It's keeping you alive. I need to stabilize it so the medics can get you to the hospital ASAP!"

"I'll get them over here!" Walter said and stood up and yelled, "Hey, over here! Now!"

The medics saw him and immediately came running. Dr. Loman stopped what he was doing so they could take over. Before they knew it, Ryan and Natalia were in the back of the ambulance. Dr. Loman and Walter both watch it race off to the hospital.

After the short pause of watching the ambulance drive off with one of them hurt and one of them concerned, Tom looked at Walter and asked, "Help me with Maxine's body?"

With a sullen face, Walter just shook his head with no answer. He and Dr. Loman made the trek over to Horatio's Hummer. Walter just stood there looking and wanted to cry.

"Poor Maxine. Doc, she didn't deserve this. No one deserves this!" Walter said as he helped secure the body bag around her and put her body on the gurney.

Dr. Loman began to push it towards the wreckage of the crime lab and said, "No, Walter, no one does."

Once they entered what was left of the lab, Walter saw Horatio kneeling down and looking at something. Calleigh was standing off to the side and turned to watch Dr. Loman pushing Maxine's body to the morgue. All she could do was stare. Then Eric saw. All suddenly became quiet among the ruins as Tom wheeled Maxine to the morgue.

The moment was broken up when Calleigh walked over to Horatio and said, "Horatio, you got something?"

Horatio said as he stood slowly and kept looking at the same spot, "It seems... I've found... The point of ignition."

* * *

Eric walked over and leaned down and looked. There sat a piece of a LCD timer still attached to wires.

"H., this could have been attached to plastic explosives and placed on this wall. This was planted."

"And planted well. Eric, do you think there's a chance of prints?"

"Maybe H., but the LCD timer may be a signature. I mean really, who uses them still today?"

"Good question Eric. Find out," Horatio spoke and turned to head down to the morgue.

Eric put the evidence in a bag and made his way to his Hummer. He had no choice. The lab was now evacuated and until it was cleared. He had to work out of the Hummer with the makeshift lab in the back of it. He was hoping that he had enough equipment with which to work.

Horatio stood in the morgue, the one place that was still left open because it was not damaged from the blast, overlooking Maxine's body.

"Horatio, she died instantly from the impact. Maxine never felt a thing," Tom said as Horatio stood over, staring down into Maxine's cold body.

"We'll find who did this Miss Valera. I promise," Horatio spoke as he slid her body back into the cold keeper.

Dr. Loman looked at Horatio and said, "Horatio, this wasn't an accident was it?"

Horatio tilted his head and said, "No Tom, not by a long shot. Although, Miss Valera was probably not the intended target."

"I knew it. I may not be one of you all, but I could tell it was planned."

"Tom, it was planned all too well."

"If I can help in any way, please let me know."

"You can start by prepping Miss Valera for burial."

"She'll be ready Horatio. I promise."

Horatio went back up into the lab and found an area where he could pull the surveillance footage of the crime lab. Just when he had pressed play, Walter walked in.

"Can I help H.?" asked Walter as he entered the room where Horatio was able to view surveillance.

"Walter, you shouldn't be here."

"Don't tell me where I should and shouldn't be, H. We're a team remember and we were targeted."

"You know?" Horatio asked as he watched the footage.

"It doesn't take an arm and a leg to tell that."

"And it doesn't take one to know..." Eric said as he entered but was interrupted.

"Farris Domingo," Horatio said as he stopped the footage.

"Yeah, H., him." Eric answered as he looked at the surveillance footage. "His prints are on the LCD display. Plus, it was his signature," he continued as he walked in with the evidence in the bag.

"Who's he?" Walter asked.

"H. put him away about seven years ago for conspiracy to bomb the Miami-Dade courthouse."

"Yeah, and now he's on the loose again," Horatio said as he pulled out his cell and dialed. "Frank, Farris Domingo... Go get him and take him to the station. I'll meet you there!" Horatio said and ran out of the lab.

Walter and Eric looked at each other. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Walter said, breaking the silence.

"Hey H., what do you want us to do?" Eric yelled to him before he was out of site.

"Eric, you can meet me there. I may need you. Oh, and bring the evidence!" Horatio yelled back.

"Walter, you and Calleigh go to the hospital and stay with Natalia. She needs some family with her." Eric said as he rushed behind Horatio with the evidence in his hand.

Walter found Calleigh and before they knew it, they were at the hospital with Natalia. It was now a waiting game for everyone.

* * *

"He's still in surgery. Calleigh, I'm so worried. We've only been married a month. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose Ryan. He almost lost me not long ago."

"Well, he didn't and Natalia, you're not gonna lose him. Alexx will make sure of that. She's saved all of us one time or another. He'll be fine. Trust me."

"It's not Alexx performing the surgery though Calleigh. I'd feel better if it was."

"Doesn't matter. She's hired the best and you know it."

"Calleigh's right Natalia. Ryan will be fine. Alexx has the best," Walter said and hugged her.

"Why won't they come tell me something? Give me an update? I just want to go into that operating room and find out myself!"

"Natalia, here, sit down. We'll find out something soon. They can't tell us anything they don't know."

"Calleigh, they know. They just are taking their own sweet time telling me!" Natalia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me, do I have to get someone a valium?" Alexx said as she walked through the door of the waiting room.

"I don't think it will help, Alexx." Natalia said as she stood.

"Sit baby. Sit. You don't have to get up for me," Alexx said as she made her way to Natalia.

"Oh, this is not good. When a doctor tells you to sit, the news is never good."

"Natalia, honey, you know me better than that. Ryan is still in surgery. The glass separated his diaphragm and punctured a big hole in his liver. They have removed the glass and they are fixing his diaphragm and liver. But Natalia, this is going to take some time. These were major organs that were damaged. Don't worry. Ryan will be fine. But it will take some time for him to get back on his feet." Alexx answered in a caring way, both from a mother and doctor viewpoint.

"Thank you Alexx. I needed that." Natalia said and leaned over to hug her.

"You all needed that. I'll let you know when he is in recovery," Alexx said and smiled as she walked out.

"Now, see there Natalia, your husband is going to be okay."

"Yeah, and we'll all be here for you and him when he gets out," Walter said as he walked around the waiting room. As he did, something caught his eye. Calleigh saw it also.

"What is it Walter? You look as if you just saw something you don't like."

"I did. Look at that guy over there Calleigh."

"Walter, that's Farris Domingo!"

"But Frank, H., and Eric just went to pick him up," Walter said.

"Well, they aren't gonna find him. Walter, we've got to get him. There's only one reason why he's here."

"Farris Domingo?" Natalia said as she looked also.

"Yeah, Natalia. You don't know him. He was convicted for a bombing years ago. I had no idea he was supposed to be let go."

"Neither did H." Walter countered.

"Well, we have to do something!" Natalia said in a hysterical tone.

"Natalia, we can't just go out there and accuse him. We have to do this methodically. Now, he knows you right Calleigh?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, he does. There's no way I can go out there."

"Well, he doesn't know me or Natalia. What about Alexx? Does he know her?"

"He shouldn't, but she was working for us then. There's a chance he does."

"Calleigh, we need to get Alexx back in here. We need to take that chance."

"I'll go ask for her," Natalia said.

Walter pulled out his cell as Natalia went to the nurse's station to have Alexx paged. "Hey H., we have a situation at the hospital. You're not going to find Farris at his house. He's here."

* * *

Natalia met Alexx as she came walking up the hall to the nurse's station. Natalia pulled Alexx to the side and quietly said, "Alexx, that guy over there, Farris Domingo, we believe is responsible for the bomb at the lab."

"You're kidding me, right Natalia?"

"I wish I was. I know this is asking a lot, but Alexx, do you think you can hold his attention? Horatio is on his way. Walter will be by your side. He's gonna stand at the nurse's station beside you talking with the nurse. Farris will never know Walter is a CSI. You'll be safe. I promise."

"And just where will you and Calleigh be?"

"In the waiting room. We will be able to see and we will have our guns drawn the whole time. I promise Alexx, you and everyone else will be safe."

"Uuuhhhh, I'll do it, but mostly for Ryan because we all know that's why he's here."

Natalia turned and nodded to Walter to let him know it was a go. Walter nodded back and headed out the waiting room and to the nurse's station. Natalia joined Calleigh in the waiting room and Alexx moved in on Farris.

As soon as Alexx had started conversing with Farris, Natalia and Calleigh raised their glocks. Walter was carrying on a conversation with the staff nurses at the station as Alexx held Farris's attention. He was impressed at how Alexx made sure his back was to the hall. Alexx still remembered a few things.

Natalia and Calleigh stood at the doorway of the waiting room and discreetly had their guns aimed. They could hear the conversations of Walter and Alexx.

"Aww, come on now, I know she's here. That's what I was told on the phone. I'm not leaving here until you can tell me where she is," Walter relayed to the nurse at the station.

"Sir, I am trying," the nurse answered, playing along with him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but only relatives of Mr. Wolfe are allowed," Alexx said and Natalia and Calleigh looked at each other.

"Where the hell is Horatio!" Natalia said to Calleigh in a whisper.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Calleigh said and then her and Natalia saw him. They turned their ears back to the nurse's station.

"Doc, no disrespect, but Ryan and I have been close friends for years. I need to see him when he is out of surgery," Farris answered as he looked at Alexx.

"And just what do you need to see Mr. Wolfe about," Horatio said as he pointed his gun at Farris's head. Frank stood beside him doing the same.

Farris turned around with a smile. "Horatio, we meet again."

"Yes, and this time, you won't get away with it!"

"You're good Horatio. I'll give you that." Farris said.

Walter pushed Alexx out of the way and held his gun on Farris's back. Natalia and Calleigh joined him.

"You really should wear gloves when you put a bomb together Farris."

"And miss this," Farris said and before Horatio could say anything about him moving his hands, Farris revealed a detonator.

"Lieutenant, I have you just where I want you. Your whole team is here minus one. I'll get him later. It's going to be fun blowing you all up." Farris said and began to turn to walk out.

"Not another step, Farris or we'll blow holes in you that you can see through!"

"You do, and all of us go up in a ball of fire. No, Lieutenant, you don't want to do that. You won't do that. You're gonna let me walk right out of here and you'll never know when or where I will pull the trigger. I'm gonna keep you on your toes. The crime lab was just a warning."

"Ladies and gentleman, do as he says. Lower your guns," Horatio said as he lowered his.

"Horatio, are you nuts! He's bluffing!" Frank said.

"Lower your gun Frank. All of you, now!" Horatio demanded.

Farris began to walk down the hall. He had a smile on his face as he did.

Before Farris found the stairwell, Natalia chimed, "Horatio, really? My husband is in surgery because of him and you're going to let him just walk out?"

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed but as he did, he spoke, "He won't be getting far, Mrs. Delko. Eric, Farris is coming out. He has a bomb detonator in his hand, but more than likely bluffing, but still, watch out. Get him Eric."

"Oh, and now he's putting mine in jeopardy," Calleigh stated, but she did so with a smile.

"Eric will be okay Calleigh. He'll know what to do." Natalia said.

Walter and Frank followed suit behind Horatio. They raced down to backup Eric.

Eric waited to the side of the front entrance for Farris to exit. As soon as Farris came out, he waited a few seconds then carefully fell into his footsteps. With a very swift move, Eric grabbed Farris's hand that held the detonator grabbing it, then wrapped the other around his neck immobilizing him. Eric turned Farris to face the front entrance and held on to him until Horatio appeared.

Horatio, Frank, and Walter burst through the doors with their glocks pointed at Farris's head.

"I got it H.," Eric yelled and held his hand up that gripped the detonator.

Horatio approached as he holstered his glock and said, "Looks like we dropped the bomb on you Farris. This time, for good. Take him Frank."

"Come on pipsqueak. We'll let your timer tick behind bars," Frank said as he took Farris to his unmarked cruiser.

Walter laughed and said, "Really Frank?"

"Hey, we all can't be Horatio!" Frank yelled back.

"Isn't that the truth," Eric said and looked at Horatio who was smiling.

Calleigh then came out of the front doors and hugged her husband and told them the news of Ryan. He was out of surgery and would make a full recovery.

* * *

Ryan was released from the hospital three days later in time to attend Maxine's funeral. All of them stood together listening to the preacher give a farewell sermon to one of their own. Maxine's casket sat heavily on the straps waiting to be lowered into the ground.

When the preacher was done, Horatio, his sunglasses covering his eyes, walked up to Maxine's casket and placed his hand upon the lid. He took his sunglasses off with his free hand, stuck them in his pocket, and said, "We got him Miss Valera. For you."

Then he stepped away and started to walk to his Hummer. The other CSI's followed. They were still a team and Maxine would forever be a part of them.


End file.
